Hisako/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Unique Trait - Wrath Meter: Hisako has a Wrath Meter which fills as long as she is standing or walking. When the Wrath Meter is full, her Medium and Heavy normals and On Ryo Zan are automatically counted as counter hits, meaning they deal more damage, and drain the bar on hit. She can also cancel into Descent or Vengeance by using some of the meter. A full Wrath Meter turns Influence and Air On Ryo Zan into openers, and allow her to cancel any move into Descent or Vengeance for half the Wrath Meter. Combo Trait - Wind-Up Doubles: Hisako can delay the second hit of her Medium and Heavy auto-doubles by holding down the button. The timing needed to Combo Break can change drastically, and the attack does slightly more damage. Instinct Mode - Tousoushin: Hisako’s Wrath Meter remains permanently full for the duration of Instinct Mode, giving her access to all of the Wrath Meter abilities without it draining. Vengeance counters also lose their high/low limitations and can catch all attacks. Moveset Command Attacks * Descent - (Back+HK) - Hisako crawls backwards into the shadows and emerges behind the opponent. Invulnerable to high attacks. Can be canceled into special attacks. * Wall Jump - (Forward-Forward, midair near screen edge) - Hisako jumps off of the invisible wall at the edge of the screen behind her. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Hisako grabs the opponent and stabs them with her naginata. Unlike other throws, Hisako's works as an opener. Special Moves * Vengeance - (3P or 3K) - Hisako enters a defensive stance and counters attacks on hit. Punch version counters all high and mid attacks, kick version counters all low attacks. Acts as an opener. Will not work on throws, projectiles, or unblockable attacks. * Possession - (QCB+K) - Hisako pulls the opponent towards her and enters their body on contact, contorting their limbs painfully. Button strength determines attack range and speed. * Influence - (QCB+P) - Hisako grabs the opponent and pushes them so they fall onto her naginata. Button strength determines attack range and speed. Causes a hard knockdown with no Wrath Meter. * On Ryo Zan - (QCF+P, P, P) - Hisako swings her naginata wildly, which can be chained into more strikes. Light is a low sweep attack, Medium is an overhead attack, and Heavy is an upward mid attack. ** Air On Ryo Zan - (QCF+P, midair) - Hisako swings her naginata downward through the air. Button strength determines distance traveled. Causes hard knockdown without Wrath Meter, and recaptures airborne opponents with full Wrath Meter. Shadow Moves * Shadow Possession - (QCB+2K) - Hisako pulls the opponent towards her and enters their body on contact, contorting their limbs painfully. Has greater range and speed. * Shadow Influence - (QCB+2P) - Hisako crawls forward, grabs the opponent, and pushes them so they fall onto her naginata before slicing through them with it. Causes hard knockdown. * Shadow On Ryo Zan - (QCF+2P) - Hisako advances, swinging her naginata wildly five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. ** Shadow Air On Ryo Zan - (QCF+2P, midair) - Hisako swings her naginata downward through the air, hitting five times. Can recapture airborne opponents and staggers grounded ones. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Hisako performs a 27-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a large swipe with her naginata. * [[Ultimate Combo|'ULTIMATE']]: Hisako quickly crawls towards the opponent and leaps into the ground in front of their feet, leaving them confused. She appears behind them and places a hand on their shoulder before possessing them, lifting them into the air, and contorting their body so their spine breaks. As the camera lingers on the opponent's motionless body on the ground, Hisako suddenly appears out of no where in front of the camera lens as a quick jumpscare. External Links *Hisako's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage